What I feel for you
by Kazumiki chan1
Summary: I noticed him, long before I knew I was gay, but apparently he noticed me too...
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo breathed hard through his nose when a desirable scent passed by.

Eyes searching from where the scent was coming from, they landed on a group of girls who were surrounding a man.

The scent was originating from there.

Ichigo watched the group with mild interest as they clamored for the one man's attention. With his light blue hair and his dark blue eyes; Grimmjoww Jagerjaques was a sought after man at Karakura high school. Girls and _even_ boys alike wanted him for his good looks. Ichigo could understand this, feeling a sort of physical attraction for the blue-haired god that walked away from the group of girls with an annoyed look on his face and an air of indifference. Passing by, Ichigo closed his eyes as he inhaled the musky scent that Grimmjoww always seemed to be shrouded in when at school.

Ichigo was gay. He knew this the day he caught himself masturbating over said guy in middle school. From then, on women couldn't it get up no matter what. He always got a kick out of the look on a girl's face though, when they would confess to him and he would turn them down by stating he had the same preference as they did. Walking into class, Ichigo wondered if Grimmjoww had a thing for men as well, or at the very least be curious about it.

He never ever saw Grimmjoww exclusive with one girl, which at first Ichigo believed was because of how crazy Grimmjoww's family was, since pretty much all of them attended the same school. Even one was in Ichigo's homeroom, Ulquiorra, one of the weirder looking ones. He was abnormally quiet, his nose always in a book, and his skin pale as hell with tattooed streaks going from his eyes down his face. Ichigo had no qualms with him, but apparently Tatsuki and Chizuru, two of his close friends, were keeping an eye on him since he and another friend of his, Orihime, were getting a little too close.

His group of friends hated Grimmjoww's family. He never really understood why, just one day Rukia came in sporting a bruise on her cheek, with Renji in tow, spewing that the Espada family were nothing but beasts. It was then on that the rest of the group never associated with the rest of them, though he guessed Orihime was an exception since she was supposedly dating Ulquiorra.

He sighed, as he looked out the window. Waiting for class to hurry up. Feeling someone staring at him, Ichigo turned to see none other than Ulquiorra standing by his desk, a bored look marring his features. "I was told to give you this," was all Ulquiorra said before handing Ichigo a note, then turning to go to his desk. Ichigo stared, looking perplexed at the boy who didn't turn around as he opened another book for him to start reading before class began.

Sighing, Ichigo looked down at the note to read what it said. 'Meet in Janitor's closet at lunch' was all was written, and said nothing more. Ichigo thought it was probably Nnoitra, one of Grimmjoww's cousins, who wrote the note for what Rukia did to his girlfriend, Nel, last week. 'Oh well, might as well get this over with' Ichigo sighed, as he folded the note and put it in his pocket just as the bell rang.

Class as usual, was boring and Ichigo dreaded when the bell rang for lunch to start, not wanting to fight the unusually tall Nnoitra Gilga in a small dingy janitor's closet. He would remember to yell at the pipsqueak to cut it with the bullying. With a loud shrill, the bell rang to signal the start of lunch. With the kids in his class leaving to go hang out or go get lunch; Ichigo stood with a sigh, on his way to the Janitor's closet.

'I hate my life' Ichigo thought with a scowl, as he opened the Janitor's closet and walked in. "I'm here, where are you?" Ichigo called out, waiting for Nnoitra to show his ugly mug so they could get this over with. "I'm surprised you showed, guess I do owe that bat some money." Ichigo recognized that smooth voice, as he saw Grimmjoww emerge from the darkness.

In complete disbelief, Ichigo turned around and began to make his way for the door, opening it. "Ah Ah Ah, I was the one who wrote the note little berry" Grimmjoww growled (pleasantly Ichigo might add) in Ichigo's ear, as he slammed the door to the Janitor's closet closed. "I'm not some berry," Ichigo growled. "Nah, I know what you're name means but you're still cute enough to look like a berry," Grimmjoww replied, as Ichigo tried his hardest to make sure that he wasn't red in the face.

"What do you want Jagerjaques?" Ichigo asked, hoping Grimmjoww didn't catch the shiver that ran up and down his spine. "You," was all Grimmjoww whispered in Ichigo's ear, as his large hands ran up and down Ichigo's sides. A harsh breath escaped Ichigo's lips as he felt those sinful lips of Grimmjoww's skim his neck, making Ichigo realize that his neck was painfully sensitive. "M-Me?" Ichigo questioned, as he felt his back meet Grimmjoww's broad chest, feeling like he was going at Grimmjoww's pace. "Mm," Grimmjoww murmured, his large hands placed on Ichigo's hips, not leaving. "W-Why?" Ichigo questioned, his voice coming out slightly higher pitched. "I can't stop thinking about you. Watching your sexy little ass in these tight pants walking around, tempting me. You should be punished for how sexy you really are." Ichigo prayed that his dick wouldn't grow any bigger at Grimmjoww's words.

"At first, you just interested me. Nothing more, but then suddenly you wouldn't get out of my head and soon I found myself trying to find you in crowds. I felt like a fucking chick who had a crush," Grimmjoww growled in Ichigo's ear, causing the smaller male to whimper as his whole body started to heat up at the close proximity. "Then I realized, that I had to have you. Thinking about this body of yours under mine, writhing as I fucked your tight little ass, you screaming and begging me not to stop." Ichigo thought it was a crime for a man's voice to grow that husky so fast, the words giving his lower body a heated reaction.

He gasped when he could feel the other male's arousal press against his ass, making Ichigo wonder how big Grimmjoww really is. 'Does that mean I would be a bottom in this relationship?' Ichigo thought, before trying to rid his mind of those thoughts so it wouldn't strain his arousal even further. "Fuck, all we've done is talk and I'm already fuckin rock hard? See what you've done to me, Ichigo?" Grimmjoww questioned in Ichigo's ear, his devilish tongue toying with the lobe before his sharp canine bit it. A sharp gasp tore through Ichigo's throat, followed by a small moan.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's hard either?" Grimmjoww questioned in Ichigo's ear, as one of his large hands left Ichigo's hips to palm his clothed erection. "Ah..d-don't!" Ichigo called out helplessly, earning a chuckle from Grimmjoww. "C-Cumming…" Ichigo whimpered, as he heard a zipper unzip before he felt calloused fingers tug on his cock, springing it outside into the damp air that was the Janitor's closet. "No need to hold back. Come." Grimmjoww's command sent Ichigo into a wild frenzy, as the boy bucked his hips into the taller male's hand, while resting his forearms on the door. "Ah!" Ichigo cried out as he came, his essence coating not only Grimmjoww's hand but the door as well.

While Ichigo tried to catch his breath; Grimmjoww withdrew his hand from Ichigo's cock, licking up the semen that stained his hand. 'So this is what he taste like. Slightly bitter, but I could get used to it,' Grimmjoww thought, as he continued to clean his hand. Ichigo suddenly turned around, facing the surprised Grimmjoww, before pulling his shirt and crashing his lips onto the taller male. Grimmjoww, who had to admit he was surprised by Ichigo's assertiveness, reeled back slightly until his back hit the shelves where the Janitor stored his cleaning supplies. A hard groan escaped Grimmjoww at the slight pain he felt once his back made contact with the shelves, but this only gave Ichigo the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the taller male's mouth, while his arms wrapped around Grimmjoww's neck, fingers gripping the light blue tresses.

Grimmjoww's large forearms snaked around Ichigo's waist, holding the smaller male close to him as he once again dominated. Ichigo's arms unwrapped themselves from Grimmjoww's neck only to rest against the larger man's chest, while fingers gripped Grimmjoww's shoulders, the orangenette trying to hold out for as long as possible.

Breaking off for air, Ichigo moaned as he felt Grimmjoww's sinful lips on his neck once more, this time sucking and biting him. "G-Grimm…"Ichigo moaned, feeling the large hands run down and grab his ass and cock. "Fuck babe, I don't think I can hold out," Grimmjoww said, causing a tingling sensation in the pit of Ichigo's abdomen to surface. "C-Can I…" Ichigo started to say, grabbing the larger male's attention. "Can I, suck on it?" Ichigo asked, a huge blush dusting his cheeks at the words he just uttered.

He gasped slightly when he saw Grimmjoww's deep blue eyes darken to a lust-filled gaze, before the larger male had let go of Ichigo and rested his back against the shelves. Ichigo watched in anticipation as Grimmjoww's large hands unzipped the pants that were holding Grimmjoww's cock, Dark brown eyes darkening when they saw the enlarged thing spring out of its confines. Not even noticing that he was licking his lips, Ichigo slowly lowered himself to the ground, facing Grimmjoww's large cock. Leaning in, Ichigo rubbed his cheek against the large appendage, smelling the arousal that rolled off of it. Bringing himself closer, Ichigo nibbled on Grimmjoww's cock, making sure that his tongue created a wet path up against the large throbbing vein on the underside of Grimmjoww's cock.

He could hear Grimmjoww hiss in pleasure, as Ichigo slowly and tortuously made his way up towards the engorged head, which turned a dark red as it pulsed with need. With a flick of his tongue, Ichigo teased the slit of Grimmjoww's cock, tasting the pre-cum that drooled out. Lifting his head up, Ichigo sucked on the tip a little longer before his mouth engulfed Grimmjoww's dick. Grimmjoww gritted his teeth, feeling like his cock was going to explode at any minute.

Ichigo continued to suck on Grimmjoww's cock, slowly taking in more and more before he was deep throating the male above him. "Shit, babe!" Grimmjoww called out, while Ichigo hollowed his cheeks to give more suction. "Pull out, I'm about to come," Grimmjoww warned, but Ichigo didn't heed his warning, instead he sucked harder. "F-Fuck!" Grimmjoww called out, as he dumped his seed inside Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo continued to suck, greedily drinking Grimmjoww's milk. With a satisfying pop, Ichigo moved away from Grimmjoww's form as he continued to swallow the thick substance.

With a wobble in his step, Ichigo stood. His whole body felt on fire as he noticed that he had gotten hard once again. His eyes peered down to see that Grimmjoww wasn't even fazed by the cum he ejaculated just a mere seconds ago. Suddenly, Grimmjoww's hand shot out and grabbed Ichigo's arm, pulling the shorter male closer as he whispered in his ear.

"Go get your stuff babe. Ain't no way in hell I'm going to finish this in time before lunch ends."


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo slightly stumbled as he followed after Grimmjoww as the two ditched school.

Okay, scratch that, Ichigo was being dragged by Grimmjoww, while the smaller male tried his best to keep pace. All of this while sending his younger sister a quick text saying he was going to be staying over at a friend's for the night to finish up some project for school.

He knew he was lying, but it wasn't like he could tell his sister the real _reason_ why he wasn't coming home.

Other than that, Ichigo felt like he was in a daze. Being pulled by a man he was physically attractive too and might be in love with; the strain in his pants only seemed to make it worse as Grimmjoww continued to pull the smaller male along at his own pace. This made Ichigo anxious, desperately trying to figure out what the taller male was thinking as they ended up at an apartment complex.

'Holy shit!?' Ichigo thought as he and Grimmjoww climbed the stairs to one of – in Ichigo's mind – the most expensive looking apartments he has ever seen. Walking up to a door that had the # 606 on it, Ichigo tried his best to labor his breath as he saw Grimmjoww take out a key and insert it into the door before it opened.

Ichigo didn't have time to admire the modern apartment as he was pushed into a large bedroom which he assumed was Grimmjoww's, before he felt the large male's presence behind him, making an anxious feeling form at the pit of Ichigo's gut. "Usually, I don't take people into my apartment until after I've gotten to known them, but you seem to make all reason leave me, Ichigo." Grimmjoww's voice was so sinful, Ichigo couldn't help but whimper in abandon as he turned and kissed those sinful lips.

Whilst in the middle of one of the hottest make-out sessions Ichigo ever participated in; large hands made their way to his bum, lifting him before he was dumped onto a soft, large bed. In his haze, Ichigo watched as Grimmjoww began to undress.

He didn't notice when he licked his lips as he watched Grimmjoww's muscles tense with each movement. He didn't notice when his eyes flickered down as he saw the large appendage spring to life as it once again came from its confines. And he certainly didn't notice the hunger in Grimmjoww's eyes who was staring at him as well. "Well? I am going to be the only one who's naked?" Grimmjoww growled, as Ichigo flickered his deep chocolate eyes at the man before him.

"S-Sorry" Ichigo muttered, embarrassed by how into he was watching Grimmjoww strip. Turning his back toward Grimmjoww, Ichigo began with his shirt, unbuttoning it before slipping it off of his shoulders to show tanned, flawless skin. Just as he was about to undo his pants, he felt large hands grab onto his hips, pulling him backwards. "You're takin too long." Ichigo whimpered in response to that deep husk of a voice, feeling the man behind him touch his erection.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you? Ichigo?" Grimmjoww questioned, as Ichigo watched the man's large hands tease his dripping dick. "Nnh" Ichigo moaned out, arching his back into the larger male. "I'm going to make you come undone. Boneless really, and it will all be thanks to me." His words, they were spoken with such arrogance, but Ichigo's body reacted to every single one.

"I'm going to make sure that you can't be pleasured by anyone other than me ever again, like I said before Ichigo, I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to be begging for more." If this man didn't hurry the hell up, Ichigo was going to be undone even before they got a chance to do the best part. "Ngh, hurry Grimmjoww," Ichigo spoke lowly, as he kicked his pants and boxers off. "I need you!" he pleaded to the man behind him.

"Play with yourself."

The spoken command had Ichigo on his stomach, lifting his ass up to Grimmjoww, as he wetted his fingers and spread the cheeks to show his flush hole, twitching in anticipation. A slight pained groan ripped itself from Ichigo's lips as he inserted two fingers at once, the burn almost too painful, but, he swallowed and allowed them to move around him, feeling the painful burn subside slightly. "Ah!" His moans carried in the large room, while his fingers dug inside him, seeking the best way to bring him pleasure.

"Look at you're slutty little hole, sucking in your fingers." Grimmjoww's voice was dripping with lust, as he rubbed his even harder erection. Suddenly, Ichigo turned around, his fingers abandoning his hole as they wrapped around Grimmjoww's erection. "Oi, who told you to -!" Grimmjoww growled before a low groan slipped passed his lips as Ichigo's mouth took all of him.

With a few quick bobs of his head, Ichigo fully lubricated Grimmjoww's shaft with his saliva, before turning his ass back to the man behind him. "H-Hurry Grimmjoww, I want it now!" Ichigo pleaded, as he spread his ass to show the taller male his quivering hole. Without a second hesitation, Grimmjoww grabbed Ichigo's gyrating hips, stilling them, and plunged his large wet cock into Ichigo's ass. The smaller male cried out, the pain evident in his voice as he tried his best to relax. "Shit babe, you're so hot and tight…Fuck!" Grimmjoww snarled, as he tried his best not to snap his hips into the male below him.

"Mmh, Grimm…do it, fuck me please!" Ichigo whimpered, wriggling his hips for the male on top of him to go faster. Pulling out until only the head was inside, Grimmjoww snapped his hips back into Ichigo, causing both males to cry out. Ichigo's knuckles were turning white as he held onto Grimmjoww's sheets tightly, his moans reverberating his whole body as his hips thrusted back into Grimmjoww. "So…good, so good!" he cried out as Grimmjoww began to brutally thrust into his prostate.

"Grimmjoww…!" The way Ichigo moaned his name, made Grimmjoww only want to pound into the smaller harder. "If you call out my name like that babe, I ain't gonna be able to hold back." Grimmjoww's promise had Ichigo's whole body shudder. "Do it…Oh god, just do it Grimm!" Ichigo called out, as he slammed his hips harder into Grimmjoww. "SHIT!" Grimmjoww roared, before he pushed Ichigo's upper body into the mattress and set a brutal pace for his hips as they continued to pound into the smaller male. Ichigo, as much as he could, arched into Grimmjoww as his body convulsed at the pleasure it was receiving.

"C-Cumming, I'm coming Grimm-!" Ichigo's eyes rolled back into his head as he came undone, ribbons of his essence came shooting out before collapsed, spent from pleasurable bliss. Grimmjoww thrusted a few couple more times before he allowed himself to come inside the body lay writhing under him, his hips thrusting shallowly as he felt his orgasm begin to reside. Pulling out slowly, Grimmjoww collapsed next to Ichigo, sleep swallowing the both of them.

Ichigo woke slowly to the sound of metal clinking and the smell of cigarette smoke. He opened his eyes to see Grimmjoww lounging next to him, the pillows propped up, with an ashtray in one hand and a cigarette with the other. At the same time, Ichigo realized a couple of things: Grimmjoww looked sexy with that cigarette in between his lips as he lounged against the pillows; Ichigo's hips were screaming in pain from the roughness they just got subjected to a couple of hours ago; his thighs were sticky; finally, Grimmjoww's cock was rock hard as it stood proudly, making Ichigo's own blood run back south to his own.

"Sorry babe, I'm not much of a smoker, but I couldn't help it." Grimmjoww's voice was so smooth and sexy, which only served to make the blood run faster. "Mmhm." Ichigo slid up against Grimmjoww's chest, wrapping his arms around the man's broad neck. He could feel that hot appendage pulse against his butt as he saw that shit eating grin spread across Grimmjoww's face. "Seems like you weren't satisfied with just one round," Ichigo whispered, watching Grimmjoww put the cigarette in the ashtray before he dropped it on the floor.

"Seeing your sexy ass just laying there, why do you think I had to smoke?" Grimmjoww asked, while a grin spread across Ichigo's face while his heart soared. "So what is this?" Ichigo asked, getting serious for a moment, because if he was only going to be a fling then goodbye sexy body I cannot keep you. "A relationship, hopefully," was Grimmjoww's answer, while Ichigo smiled.

"Hmm," he murmured as he leaned in, resting his forehead on Grimmjoww's neck. "I guess." He playfully answered, earning an amused chuckle from Grimmjoww.

"I guess then, I should probably tell you that I've been hoping for this for a long time now."


End file.
